


You commandeered my love

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [26]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, my cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Kat doesn't understand the present Tanya brought her, at all.





	

**Day 26 - Candles**

 

It’s the day after Christmas, and Kat is still confused as to why Tanya brought her a big ‘cotton fresh’ Yankee Candle. The yellow ranger had excitedly handed over the carefully wrapped package a week before in the command centre, telling Kat to not open it until Christmas day. The thing that puzzled the pink ranger the most, is why Tanya would buy her a candle in that particular scent. Surely candles were gifts you gave to people you didn’t know very well, after all she had made Tanya a notebook to write songs in, decorated it in a daisy print, with daisies she had pressed over the year. And then she had also purchased a set of small gold hoop earrings she knew Tanya had had her eye on. The phone call she had received from Tanya last night proved that the other girl had loved her presents. But she had tried herself not to sound puzzled about the present she had been gifted.

Kat settled on calling Adam and asking him about it. She knew the two were close friends, so maybe he would know something. Instead she got mysterious giggles, a denial of knowledge and Adam’s wise wisdom of “Why don’t you just ask her yourself?”

So, she did just that. It wasn’t dark outside yet, so she informed her parents of where she was going and made her way to Tanya’s house.  Once inside Tanya’s room. She took a deep breath and asked.

“Tanya, uh. Thank you for the candle. But I kind off don’t get it?” Kat’s accent lilts strongly on the last sentence and the blush on Tanya’s face is evident, even through her dark skin.

“Cotton Fresh, you smell exactly like Cotton Fresh”

“Oh, isn’t that what everyone smells like? Because of washing powder?” it was an innocent question and it made the yellow ranger giggle awkwardly.

“It’s a bit more than that, you smell really strongly of it. I love it. It’s one of the things I love about you”

The Australian smiles, finally understanding Adams mysterious giggles on the phone earlier.

“Ohhhhhh” Kat leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Tanya’s mouth.

“Then thank you for the present. I love it. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> The Spring Standards - Crushing Pennies


End file.
